


"No, please don't take me away!"

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Platonic Moxiety, he's patton's newly adopted son, i think virgil has trauma too but idk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt...Patton recently adopted Virgil. He has a nightmare and Patton comforts him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	"No, please don't take me away!"

Patton stopped in the doorway, eyes wide with fear and concern. His darling son Virgil had a headache the previous night and he had come to put some pain medication and a glass of water by his son’s bed for the morning. However, he was appalled to see Virgil thrashing and yelling in his sleep. Despite it obviously just being a nightmare, Patton couldn’t help but be scared for Virgil.  
  
After debating with himself for a minute or so, he walked over to Virgil’s bed and sat down at its edge. He put his hand to his son’s hair, running his fingers through the purple locks. Virgil immediately latched onto his father, hands shaking with apparent fear.  
  
“No, please don’t take me away!” Virgil shouted in his sleep.  
  
Patton’s face softened, and he took Virgil’s hand. “Shh, don’t worry kiddo, it’s alright. It’s alright.”  
  
Virgil’s leg kicked the bed frame, the boy’s eyes opening promptly with the movement. His gaze darted to Patton, withdrawing a hand from his father to swipe it across his sweat-covered forehead and then hold it in front of his trembling lips.  
  
“Hi, Virgil,” Patton said quietly. “A nightmare, hmm?”  
  
“Don’t let them take me, dad,” Virgil whimpered, tightening the hand holding Patton’s. “I don’t want to leave you.”  
  
“What happened, sweetie?”  
  
“They...they took me back...away from you. I don’t wanna leave you.”  
  
Patton bit his lip, before bringing in his Virgil for a hug.  
  
"Don’t worry, I won’t let them take you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come yell at me on tumblr @taxicabinmemphis if you want to.


End file.
